The Quest for Friendship
by The Fifth Dark Master
Summary: Puppetmon returns, but not in a way you would expect! How will the Season Two kids cope with this resurrected threat?
1. Return...of Evil?

The Digital World was calm.   
  
Of course it had been clam ever since Malomyotismon had been defeated, Digimon across the Digital World couldn't remember a time when it was so peaceful, when no Dark Master or Myotismon was trying to destroy them or kill them.   
  
Suddenly across the sky, a blazing streak appeared across the sky, as if painted there by an artist.   
  
But it started growing bigger and closer and closer...   
  
  
BOOM.   
  
The comet had torn through the forest, throwing up trees, bushes and Digimon.   
  
Fire began to blaze as Digimon raced to the scene to try and help out their comrades.   
  
And where the comet had hit, there was a small, smoking crater, and from the dust, a small figure began to emerge...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on guys! I wanna check this out!" the Gotsumon shouted, running deep into the blazing forest.   
  
"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" the other Gotsumon said, trying to catch up with the other.   
  
"Don't be stupid!" said the third and final Gotsumon. "We're rock - nothing can hurt us!"   
  
"What about that red hot chilli you are the other week?" the second Gotsumon asked the third.   
  
The third sweatdropped. "Well...heh...there's always exceptions!"   
  
"Shh!" said the first. "We're here!"   
  
"How can you tell?!" said the second Gotsumon. "There's dust everywhere! Ah...ah....ahh...acwhoo!"   
  
"I know because we're on the edge of the crat-ahhhhhhhh!" the first screamed, as all three Gotsumons tumbled into the crater.   
  
"Ouch!" said the third Gotsumon, at the bottom of the crater, jumping up and grabbing his toes. "Owowowowowowowow...this crater is still hot! Say...where are you guys?"   
  
The third Gotsumon looked through the dust for any sign of his friends. Then he spotted a tall figure through the dust.   
  
"W-W-Who's there?" the Gotsumon stuttered. "Is that you guys? T-T-T-This ain't funny!"   
  
The Gotsumon blinked and saw the mysterious figure in the dust was gone.   
  
"I-I'm out of here!" he gulped, trembling.   
  
The Gotsumon turned around and was about to climb out of the crater when he walked into something. Hard.   
  
The Gotsumon touched what he walked into and could tell it was made of wood...whatever it was...he then reached up higher and could feel wooden hands...cluthing a weapon...   
  
"A gun!" The Gotsumon screamed.   
  
And at an astonishing speed for a Digimon his size, the Gotsumon frantically clambered up the side of the crater and jumped out.   
  
"There you are!" the first Gotsumon said, he and the second were standing in front the third, having already climbed out.   
  
"No time to explain guys!!!!" the third Gotsumon screamed, waving his hands in the air. "There's a monster in the crater - with a gun!!!"   
  
"Hey!" a high pitched voice shouted from the crater. "Why are you running away?! Come back here!"   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh! Monster! Monster!" the three Gotsumon screamed, running as far away from the crater as their rock-like legs could carry them.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Those are screams!" Agumon realised, running faster towards the forest then ever. Agumon was less then a mile away when he saw the comet crash into the forest in the distance and, fearful of other Digimon in trouble, had been running towards it ever since.   
  
"Ah Agumon!" Gabumon yelled, coming up beside Agumon. "I see you've decided to join the party too!"   
  
Agumon nodded. "Yeah...it looks like the bad times aren't over yet!"   
  
"Did you hear the screams?" Gabumon asked, a look of concern on his face.   
  
"Yeah..." Agumon nodded, as they reached the edge of the forest.   
  
Suddenly, three Gotsumon came screaming out of the forest and colliding into Agumon and Gabumon.   
  
"Oof!" Agumon muttered, falling to the ground. "Watch where your going guys! It could get you into trouble!"   
  
"S-Sorry Agumon!" the first Gotsumon stuttered, shaking uncontrollably.   
  
"What's wrong?" Gabumon asked, getting up and brushing his fur. "Agumon's not going to hurt you!"   
  
"Yeah..." the Gotsumon gulped. "But the monster with the gun might!"   
  
"Monster with a gun?" Agumon repeated, glancing at Gabumon.   
  
"Yeah!!!" said the second Gotsumon, gulping. "Where the comet hit! It tried to kill us!"   
  
"We'll check it out! C'mon Agumon!" Gabumon said, as he and Agumon ran into the blazing forest.   
  
  
  
  
  
"This sucks...nobody wants to be my friend...nobody....they all run away..." Puppetmon sniffed, putting his mallet on the ground, and sitting in the grass.   
  
It hardly mattered to Puppetmon that the forest was on fire...he had nothing to live for...he had no friends...or family...   
  
"Just you and me, huh little guy?" Puppetmon muttered, picking up a flower nearby and smelling it.   
  
Then he jumped when he heard voices behind him.   
  
"Look who it is!" said once voice.   
  
"I thought I destroyed that guy!" said the second.   
  
"He looks pretty lively to me!"   
  
"Now what?"   
  
"What do you mean 'now what'? We try and beat him!"   
  
"But he's only smelling flowers! Besides, he's a MEGA Digimon! We have no chance!"   
  
"Best we ambush him then! C'mon Gabumon, this is one of the Dark Masters! "   
  
"No Agumon! Something's no right about this! It may not be the same Puppetmon we kn-Agumon!"   
  
"Pepper Breath!"   
  
Puppetmon let out a cry of pain as a fireball hit him in the back, knocking him over.   
  
He quickly grabbed his mallet and stood up in a defensive stance.   
  
"YOU!" he shouted. "You're the ones who tried to destroy me once!"   
  
Gabumon and Agumon sweatdropped and looked at each other.   
  
"I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Gabumon said.   
  
"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon roared, as his mallet collided with Agumon's stomach, sending him high into the air and over the trees.   
  
Gabumon gasped and frantically began to fire his attack. "B-B-Blue Bl-Ach!"   
  
Puppetmon picked Gabumon up by the throat and looked into his eyes.   
  
"You're the one who killed me!" Puppetmon realised. "You can never be a friend of mine!"   
  
"F-Friend?" Gabumon mumbled, puzzled.   
  
Puppetmon sneered and flung Gabumon high into the air and over the trees.   
  
"Good riddance..." Puppetmon muttered to himself. But did he do the right thing? They   
could have been his friends...but they attacked him...they could never be friends...   
  
"I'm confused!" Puppetmon sighed, as he exited the blazing forest.   
  
  
  
  
"Agh! Ooo..." a battered and bruised Gabumon mumbled as he landed beside Agumon in a nearby field.   
  
Agumon struggled to get off the ground...but it was too much...he tripped and fell over.   
  
"Tai...someone...help..." he groaned to the air.


	2. Pointless Patrols

"Hey Kari!" Davis smiled, as he and Veemon caught up to the girl in front of him.   
  
"Huh? Oh hi Davis!" Kari said, smiling back.   
  
Davis felt his insides melt and tried not to go red. "So...um...we're all going to the Digital World today, huh?"   
  
"It's nothing much Davis...just our routine patrols...Izzy is even considering us to stop doing them...the Digital World been quiet lately?"   
  
"So is TM coming?" Davis sighed.   
  
"Of course..." Kari nodded. "TK is one of us Davis!"   
  
IGreat/I, Davis thought. II don't want to get into another argument about TK...but Kari's my girl! At least, I keep telling myself that!/I   
  
Meanwhile several feet below, Davis and Kari's Digimon were coversing also.   
  
"So!" Veemon grinned. "Think we'll meet any evil Digimon, today?   
  
Gatomon shrugged. "I don't think so, everthing's been quiet for a while...besides, I'm more experienced when it comes to evil Digimon, I don't blame you being scared!"   
  
Veemon jumped in surprise and sweatdropped. "I'm not scared!"   
  
Gatomon shrugged again. "Of course, you can keep telling yourself that!"   
  
When they reached the computer room, Veemon was muttering to himself.   
  
"I ain't scared....amn't I? Or am I scared? Or is Gatomon scared? Maybe her telling me I'm scared, which I'm not, is telling me that even though she isn't scared, she is! Oh...my head hurts!"   
  
Gatomon giggled at Veemon's confusion as they walked into the computer room.   
  
"You finally got here!" Yolei exclaimed, as the two humans and Digimon strolled in. "Too busy flirting with Kari, Davis?"   
  
Davis jumped and began to sweat. "I-I don't flirt with Kari, Yolei!!"   
  
Everyone laughed, even Veemon.   
  
"Aww...I'm a walking joke..." Davis mumbled.   
  
"Okay everyone!" said Izzy. "Today is just your usual patrol, twenty minutes in and out, then you can all go home and do your homework!"   
  
Yolei gasped. "That reminds me! I got a ten page English assigment for tomorrow! And I haven't started!"   
  
Davis grinned and saw this as an opportunity for revenge. "Ohh...too busy flirting with Ken, Yoeli?"   
  
For once, everyone laughed at Davis' joke, and Davis received a quick backhand to the head by Yoeli.   
  
"K-K-Keep you mouth SHUT!" she snapped as Davis continued chuckling.   
  
Izzy rolled his eyes. "Okay everyone, if you've all finished being stupid..."   
  
"I have more..." Davis shrugged. "But if your done..."   
  
"Can we get a move on?" Cody put in. "I have kendo practice later...and I have to get more prune juice for Grampa..."   
  
"Y'know everyone..." Ken said, speaking for the first time. "We all treat these patrols as routine, how do we know something won't happen one day that requires our complete attention?"   
  
TK nodded. "Ken's right...the forces of evil haven been quite for too long! I don't like it one bit!"   
  
Izzy held up his hands. "I wouldn't worry...just because the forces of evil have been quiet since Malomyotismon's defeat, doesn't mean they're planning something! Things could be just going our way for once!"   
  
"Can we go yet?!" Davis asked, holding his D3 up to the computer.   
  
"Okay everyone..." Izzy nodded, walking out. "I'll see you all later."   
  
"Digi-Port open!" Davis shouted as all the Digidestined and Digimon were sucked into the Digital World...   
  
*   
  
"Okay everyone!" Davis said, as they arrived in the Digital World. Davis stood up on a nearby rock, taking charge. "We'll split into groups! I go with Kari!"   
  
Everyone groaned. "Why do we have to go with Kari? It would make sense for her to go with Yolei, her DNA digivolving partner!" Cody pointed out.   
  
"But the DNA digivolving doesn't work or is needed anymore! Gennai said so!" Davis said, a victorious grin on his face.   
  
"Well I don't mind Davis, it's a good plan!" Veemon agreed.   
  
"Yeah...probably because he's going with Gatomon!" Armadillomon whispered to Wormon, as the two burst out laughing.   
  
"Yeah...yeah...laugh it up!" Veemon shouted, going red.   
  
"Look..." Davis sweatdropped. "Can everyone just stop making fun of me and Veemon and just get going?!! Umm...Yoeli with Ken...and...Cody with TK..."   
  
And with that, the group set off in their respective directions.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Puppetmon sighed as he continued walking through the Digital World, clutching his mallet.   
  
Digimon jumped out of the way in fear at the sight of him.   
  
"No-one wants to be my friend..." Puppetmon sighed. "Do they really hate me so much? I could always make friends...but I always bullied them into it! Why can't I make friends like normal? Huh?"   
  
Puppetmon looked up and saw many wooden huts, and small pink blobs bouncing around happily.   
  
"Koromon!" Puppetmon said, recognising the In-Training Digimon. "Will they be my friends? Or just run away like everyone else?"   
  
Puppetmon walked up to the entrance of the Koromon village where around five Koromon were playing in the grass happpily.   
  
"On no!" one gasped, when they saw Puppetmon coming forward. "Run!"   
  
Four of the five Koromon ran off into the village, leaving a small fifth one running behind.   
  
Puppetmon dropped his mallet and began to cry. "Why will no-one be my friend?!" he cried, collpasing to the ground, as tears ran down his wooden face.   
  
The small Koromon who was left behind, bounced forward cautiously. "Umm...you okay mister?"   
  
Puppetmon stopped crying and stood up. "W-Why don't you run away?"   
  
"Well...you look sad...and when someone is sad...a friend should always be there to cheer them up!" the Koromon smiled.   
  
"W-Will you be friend?" Puppetmon asked hopefully.   
  
"Sure!" the Koromon laughed, holding up his left ear for Puppetmon to take it in his hand.   
  
Puppetmon picked up his mallet and took the Koromon's ear with the other as the Koromon led Puppetmon through the village.   
  
Many Koromon gasped when they saw Puppetmon being led through the village.   
  
"Hold on everyone!" the little Koromon shouted. "Puppetmon just wants to be our friend! He's lonely! And we Koromon know, no-one should be lonely, right?"   
  
The Koromon around the village square looked at each other and nodded in agreement, they all rushed forward to greet Puppetmon.   
  
When the greetings subsided, the small Koromon turned to Puppetmon. "Do you know how to play tag?"   
  
Puppetmon nodded. "Yeah! I used to always play with Floramon and Deramon! But back then, I had a cannon which made it more exciting!"   
  
The Koromon chuckled nervously. "Well...er...we can still play it! But old rules, okay?"   
  
Puppetmon nodded.   
  
"Tag! You're it!" the Koromon laughed, hitting Puppetmon around the ankles with his ears and running off.   
  
Puppetmon laughed. "H-Hey! Wait up!"   
  
*   
  
"So Kari...eh...er..." Davis said, trying to make a stab at conversation.   
  
"'So Kari' what?" Kari asked, turning to Davis.   
  
"Em...nothing..." Davis sighed.   
  
"Nice day..." Kari said, looking up at the clear blue sky over the Digital World.   
  
"Huh? Oh yeah..." Davis nodded. "Not as nice as you though!"   
  
"What did you say Davis?!" Kari laughed.   
  
Davis jumped and turned to Veemon. "Did I say that last part or think it?"   
"You said it!" Veemon snickered, trying to hold in his laughter.   
  
Davis turned back to Kari. "Nothing Kari! So whats new in your life lately?"   
  
"I wonder will us Digimon be like that, when we're in love?" Veemon muttered to Gatomon.   
  
Gatomon looked at Veemon. "Maybe some of us are in love already..."   
  
Veemon missed her comment entirely. "I think we're coming up to the Koromon village now!"   
  
The four emerged at the edge of a hill, that looked out over the Koromon village.   
  
"So this is the Koromon village..." Davis said.   
  
"Yep!" Kari nodded, looking over the wooden huts. "Huh? It can't be!"   
  
"It can't what?" Davis asked.   
  
"Gatomon!" Kari said, turning to her Digimon. "Do you see what I see?" Kari asked, pointing at an area of the Koromon village.   
  
"It can't be!" Gatomon realised. "He was destroyed ages ago!"   
  
Davis looked at the area of the village, and could make out a small wooden figure, clutching a large mallet, chasing some Koromon. "Who's that?"   
  
"That's Puppetmon!" Kari explained. "One of the Dark Masters!"   
  
"That's Puppetmon? He looks like he's attacking those Koromon! C'mon guys! We gotta save them!" Davis ordered.   
  
Kari, Gatomon and Veemon all nodded in agreement.   
  
"Digi-Armour Energize!" Kari and Davis shouted as energy shot out of their D-Terminals, into their D3s, which produced an egg each which bonded with Veemon and Gatomon respectively.   
  
"Gatomon armour digivolved to..."   
  
"Veemon armour Digivolved to..."   
  
"...Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"   
  
"...Flamedramon! The Fires of Courage!"   
  
"You go ahead!" Davis said to Kari, as she hopped on Nefertimon's back. "I'll e-mail the others! If this really is Puppetmon, we're in a heap of trouble!"   
  
Davis quickly took out his D-Terminal to e-mail the others and began typing....   
  
  
*   
  
"Got you!" Puppetmon laughed, as he picked up the small Koromon by the ears.   
  
The Koromon giggled. "You're really fun to play with Puppetmon!"   
  
Puppetmon put the Koromon down. "Now I guess you're-"   
  
"Rosseta Stone!"   
  
Puppetmon barely turned around when two slabs of rock hit him in the back, knocking him to the ground.   
  
"You okay Puppetmon?" the Koromon asked.   
  
"I'm fine..." Puppetmon said, turning around. "But what was-"   
  
He then paused when he saw a sphinx-like creature hovering there, with a human girl on her back...Puppetmon recognised her as an older Kari...one of the Digidestined he clashed with years ago.   
  
"You!" Puppetmon sneered. "Back for more are you?!" he roared, picking up his mallet.   
  
"We sure are!" said Nefertimon. "We will always defend Digimon from your evil acts!"   
  
"Evil wha-?" Puppetmon gasped. "Wait a min-"   
  
"Save your explanations for the Dark Ocean, Puppetmon!" Kari snapped. "'Cause that's where you're headed as soon as Ken gets here!"   
  
"Ken who?" Puppetmon asked. "This is one big mist-"   
  
"Fire Rocket!"   
  
Puppetmon gasped as something fiery slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.   
  
"I'll get help!" the small Koromon shouted to Puppetmon, running into the village.   
  
Puppetmon looked up and saw Flamedramon standing there, his armour gleaming in the sunlight.   
  
"We're here to put a stop to your evil acts Puppetmon!" Flamedramon said calmly.   
  
"That's the second time you've said I'm evil hold on-"   
  
"Rosseta Stone!"   
  
Once again, two slabs of rock walloped into Puppetmon's stomach, winding him temporarily.   
  
"Okay...okay...okay...which one of you did that..." Puppetmon gasped, his vision going fuzzy.   
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon yelled again, slamming into Puppetmon.   
  
Puppetmon recovered quickly and shook himself. "I'm putting a stop to this!" Puppetmon said, jumping up and gripping his mallet. "Puppet Pummel!"   
  
Puppetmon walloped Flamedramon, knocking him into a hill in the distance. Puppetmon saw a boy with messy brown hair and goggles...sort of like that other Digidestined kid...running over to Flamedramon.   
  
"Okay who's next?!" he roared, beckoning with his hand.   
  
  
To Be Continued!   
  
Will Puppetmon defeat the Digidestined? Don't miss the next instalement!


	3. Minor Misunderstanings

Ken bent down and inspected the tracks made by Puppetmon, which had led out of the burnt forest, which him and Yolei had found earlier.   
  
"Um...Ken?" Yolei called, cutting into his thoughts. "Hate to interrupt your survey but...WILL YOU HELP ME WITH THESE GUYS?!!"   
  
Ken jumped and sweatdropped. "S-S-Sorry Yolei!   
  
Ken almost burst out laughing when he saw the work Yolei and Hawkmon had done on the injured Gabumon and Agumon, whom they found battered and bruised nearby, earlier.   
  
"Apologies Agumon..." Hawkmon said, wrapping the third bandage around the battered and bruised Digimon's arm. "...but I never pictured a future career in the medical profession!"   
  
"So guys..." Ken asked. "Are you sure Puppetmon did this?"   
  
"We're sure..." Gabumon muttered, holding the bag of ice to his head that Yolei gave him. "He referred to us as 'the ones who tried to destroy him', so a million-to-one odds it was him!"   
  
"Say Yoeli..." Wormon said, slithering over beside Yoeli who was wrapping another bandage around Gabumon's leg. "Are you trying to turn them into Mummymon or something?!"   
  
Agumon and Gabumon snickered as Yolei nearly walloped Wormon around the head, but Ken quickly came to his resuce and scooped him up in his arms.   
  
"Why you no good-" Yolei snarled.   
  
"Ahem! As I was saying..." Ken continued, glaring at Yolei to be silent. "I wouldn't worry too much guys, I think we can beat Puppetmon if we are forced into conflict with him!"   
  
"But Ken! We can't DNA digivolve anymore! The highest anyone of our Digimon can digivolve up to is the Champion level!" Yolei pointed out.   
  
Ken tuted. That would certainly prove a problem, what six Champions and one Ultimate (Nefertimon), may yet win the day but it was a long shot.   
  
Suddenly Ken's D-Terminal beeped in his pocket and Ken put Wormon on the ground and read the e-mail.   
  
"It's from Davis!" Ken exclaimed. "'Dear Guys, we have found Puppetmon terrorising some Koromon at the Koromon village, please meet us there as soon as possible-Davis'.....hmm...oh wait there's a PS...'PS I think I may have a chance with Kari this time'!"   
  
Yolei quickly jumped up and held up her D3. "We gotta go right away!"   
  
"Because Davis has a chance with Kari?!"   
  
Yolei sweatdropped. "No! Because of Puppetmon!"   
  
"Right!" Ken nodded, getting out his D3. "Time for Digi-volving!"   
  
"Hawkmon digivoled to..."   
  
"Wormon digivolved to..."   
  
"...Aquilamon!"   
  
"...Stingmon"   
  
  
Stingmon picked up Ken and they took off towards the Koromon village, as Yolei hopped on Aquilamon and followed in the same direction.   
  
  
"Wait!" Gabumon called after them. "You never gave us a prescription! What will we do Agumon? Agumon?!"   
  
Gabumon gasped when he saw his friend was completely covered in bandages, from head to toe!   
  
"I'mve most mall meeling min my mody!*" Agumon mumbled under the various layers of bandages.   
  
*Translated as "I've lost all feeling in my body!"   
  
*   
  
"Huh? Hey it's a message from Davis! ....Puppetmon?! It can't be!"   
  
"Something wrong TK?" Cody asked, as Pegasusmon did a dive under the clouds.   
  
"According to Davis, Puppetmon has returned! And is at the Koromon Village!" TK gasped, showing Cody the e-mail on his D-Terminal.   
  
Cody and Armdaillomon, who were perched beside TK on Pegasusmon's back, looked at each other and back at TK.   
  
"He was one of the Dark Masters, right?" Cody asked.   
  
TK nodded. "That's right...and if this is true, we're in a heap of trouble!"   
  
"But TK!" Pegasusmon exclaimed, speaking for the first time. "I flown very far from the Koromon Village! At my fastest, it will be some time until we get there!"   
  
"Well lets get going!" TK ordered.   
  
And with that, Pegasusmon did a complete U-turn and set off in the direction they came.   
  
*   
  
"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon roared, running forward, swinging his mallet.   
  
"Look out Kari!" Nefertimon shouted, shoving Kari aside, as she jumped in the way of Puppetmon's onslaught.   
  
The mallet collided with Nefertimon's side, as she was shoved through one of the empty Koromon huts, and digivolved back to Gatomon.   
  
"Oh no! Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed, picking up her fallen friend, she was carrying some several nasty bruises.   
  
"I'm s-s-s-sorry...Kari..." Gatomon mumbled.   
  
Puppetmon chuckled nastily, walking toward the two. "Hah! I have you now!"   
  
Gatomon, running on pure adrenaline, jumped out of Kari's arms, toward Puppetmon.   
  
"You're going to be my new scratching post! Lightning Claw!" Gatomon yelled, slashing Puppetmon across the face.   
  
"Youch!" Puppetmon screamed, grabbing his wooden cheek. "You guys don't play fair! Puppet Pummel!" he roared, walloping Gatomon with his mallet, sending her into the air.   
  
"Hey! That wasn't nice! X-vee Laser!" Exveemon roared, as the blast hit Puppetmon in the back, causing him to stumble slightly.   
  
"Here you go Kari!" Davis said, running over and handing Kari an unconscious Gatomon.   
  
"Oh...thank you Davis..." Kari sighed, looking over the many bruises her friend now had.   
  
"I wouldn't worry Kari..." Davis assured. "When the other comes will form a pl-OUCH!"   
  
Davis turned around, nursing his back, which had been dealt a blow by someone...or something!   
  
"Huh?" Kari blinked. "The Koromon?!"   
  
Behind the two Digidestined, were about a hundred Koromon, standing there defiant, with mean looks on their faces.   
  
"Think they've been possessed by black gears? Tai told me about them..." Davis muttered to Kari.   
  
"Bubble Blow!" the Koromon yelled again, as about eight pink bubbles collided with various parts of Davis' body.   
  
"OWWWWWWW!!! Why did you have to hit me there?! Of all places!" Davis yelled, groaning in pain.   
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kari asked, blinking. "We're the ones trying to help you!"   
  
A small Koromon, the one Kari saw Puppetmon chasing earlier, spoke up. "No you're not! You're annoying a very good friend of ours!"   
  
"Friend?" Davis repeated, looking at Kari. "As in, Puppetmon?"   
  
"Yeah!" the small Koromon nodded. "Leave him alone! Or face the consequences!"   
  
"Consequences?!" Davis laughed. "From you little guys? I mean, there's two of us, versus a couple hundred of ....you...little guys..."   
  
Kari laid a hand on Davis' arm. "No...don't hurt them Davis! This has just been a big misunderstanding!"   
  
"We're here!" they heard Ken call, as Stingmon flew down to them. Stingmon carefully put Ken on the ground and then ran off to assit Exveemon.   
  
"Wait!" Davis called, waving his hands frantically. "Cut this out! Exveemon! Stingmon! Puppetmon! There's been a misunderstanding!"   
  
Exveemon let go off Puppetmon as Puppetmon tumbled to the ground.   
  
"Finally..." Puppetmon sighed, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Yoeli asked, as her and Aquilamon swooped down on to the ground.   
  
"Davis, why have we stopped fighting?"   
  
"Uhh...well...em..." he stuttered, looking at Kari for support.   
  
"What's going ON?!!" Yolei demanded, shaking her fits at her sides.   
  
To Be Continued!   
  
Will the Digidestined get an explanation for Puppetmon's new behaviour? And will TK be happy when he confronts an old enemy? We can safely say...HE WON'T!


	4. A Simple Mistake

"Wow! What a cute story!" Yolei smiled, when Puppetmon and the Koromon had finished their tale.   
  
Yolei, Kari, Davis, Ken and their Digimon were seated around a fire, in the town square of the Koromon villlage, as Puppetmon told his tale, (with some help from the small Koromon).   
  
"You okay Gatomon?" Veemon asked, turning to the feline Digimon, who was covered in several bandages.   
  
"I'm fine Veemon..." Gatomon grinned, under the bandage around her neck. "I'm sure I gave you a scare there!"   
  
"You sure did!" Veemon agreed. "Even Davis hadn't stopped me, I would have ripped Puppetmon apart!"   
  
"You threatening me scaly?" Puppetmon asked, his eyes narrowed into slits at Veemon.   
  
"Oh no! Don't worry!" Wormon assured. "Veemon is just showing off to Gatomon! As usual occurrence when they are around each other!"   
  
"Yeah! That's right Wormon!" Veemon nodded, then he gasped when he realised what Wormon had said. "No! No! W-Wait a minute!" he protested, shaking his hands frantically.   
  
The Digimon all laughed, when meanwhile, the Digidestined were conversing amongst themselves.   
  
"Well, I sent a e-mail to Izzy!" Yolei said, as she pressed the button on her D-Terminal. "I gave him an explanation as to why were late, so he shouldn't be too worried!"   
  
"Yeah..." Ken nodded. "But imagine his surprise when he realises that Puppetmon is now on our side? Even I find it hard to believe..."   
  
"But Yolei..." Davis began. "Didn't you say you had a ten-page English assignment?"   
  
"Oh don't worry!" Yolei said. "Ken will do it for me! Right, Ken?"   
  
"Uh...I will?" Ken sweatdropped but got a sharp nudge from Yolei. "Agh! Right! Of course I will...!"   
  
"Oh I see..." Davis chuckled, a mischivious grin on his face. "Well you needn't say anymore Ken! I get it now!"   
  
"Get what?"   
  
Davis sighed. "Ken, for someone who used to be a boy genius your pretty slow on the uptake!"   
  
"Hey! Kari? You okay?" Davis asked, turning to the girl beside him.   
  
"Where's TK?" Kari wondered. "He should have been here by now...maybe we should e-mail him..."   
  
"Aw...don't worry Kari!" Davis soothed. "TM is fine! He and Cody are well able to handle themselves!"   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
Davis jumped when he suddenly saw Puppetmon sitting beside him.   
  
"Ah! Don't do that!" Davis yelled, sweatdropping.   
  
Puppetmon nodded. "Sorry...I was just wondering I never played hide and seek with humans before, for real, I was wondering..." he stopped, trying to think of what to say next.   
  
"Yes?" Davis asked.   
  
"Isn't it obvious Davis? Puppetmon wants to play hide-and-seek with us!" Kari grinned.   
  
"Hide-and-seek? But I haven't played that since I was five! I ain't gonna-agh!" Davis was about to go on, when he got a sharp nudge from Kari. "Sure thing..." he mumbled, nursing his arm.   
  
*   
  
So, in minutes, the group were standing in the middle of a nearby forest, along with Puppetmon, who, (at Kari's request), left the mallet behind at the Koromon village.   
  
"Do I have to be one who counts?" Davis moaned. "I could never find anyone in hide-and-seek!"   
  
"No wonder..." Yolei rolled her eyes. "You couldn't find anyone if they were standing in front of you!"   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"Alright you brats! Cut this out!" Puppetmon shouted, covering his eyes. "I'm counting! One...two...three..."   
  
The Digidestined and Digimon quickly seperated and ran off in different direction.   
  
"Hey Kari!" Davis called. "Can me and Veemon hide with you and Gatomon?"   
  
Kari pretended she hadn't heard Davis and dived behind bush, as Davis and Veemon then climbed up a tree.   
  
"He'll never find us up here!" Veemon grinned, as him and Davis clambered up the trunk.   
  
"Whatever..." Davis sighed.   
  
*   
  
TK eyes darted across the forest, as Pegasusmon flew towards the Koromon village.   
  
TK's determined to find Puppetmon, Cody thought. Of course TK fought Puppetmon years ago, but I still wonder...what are we going to do when we find him? Kill him?   
  
"You okay Cody?" Armdadillomon asked.   
  
"Huh? I'm fine Armadillomon...just thinking about the coming battle..." Cody said.   
  
"TK!" Pegasusmon shouted, pointing down into the tree with his hoove. "Look down there!"   
  
TK looked down and gasped at the sight before him.   
  
TK spied Kari and Gatomon huddled behind a bush, and Puppetmon nearby!   
  
"I know I saw one of those Digidestined come this way!" Puppetmon muttered, his eyes darting around the trees.   
  
Puppetmon edged ever closer to the bush, but TK stopped him short.   
  
"Stop right there Puppetmon!" TK shouted. "We're here to put a stop to your evil ways!"   
  
"TK!" Kari shouted in suprise, coming out of her hiding place. "Don't-"   
  
"Shooting Stars!" Pegasusmon bellowed, as the stars shot towards Puppetmon.   
  
Puppetmon yelled in agony as the stars hit him, knocking him through several trees, including the one Davis and Veemon were hiding in.   
  
The two tumbled out and landed on the ground, Veemon landed on his feet, but Davis landed on his head.   
  
"Aw...man!" Davis mumbled. "That is really going to hurt tomorrow!"   
  
Cody and Armdaillomon landed on the ground beside Kari, as Pegasusmon took off in the direction Puppetmon had crashed.   
  
"Now wait TK!" Kari shouted, as Pegasusmon took off.   
  
"What's wrong Kari?" Cody wondered.   
  
"It's Puppetmon! He's not evil anymore! TK's made a mistake!" Kari exclaimed.   
  
"Uh oh, looks like TK put his foot in it!" Armadillomon gulped.   
  
"What's wrong guys? We heard fighting!" Ken called over to them, as he, Yolei, and thier Digimon ran towards them.   
  
"C'mon! No time to explain!" Davis said, as he and the others ran towards where Puppetmon had landed.   
  
***   
  
"Where is he?" TK wondered aloud, as Pegasusmon swopped down through the forest, looking for any sign of Puppetmon.   
  
TK then saw Puppetmon leaning his back against a tree, struggling to stand up, his head bowed.   
  
"Did I do that?!" Pegasusmon muttered, puzzled. "That guy is a Mega Digimon!"   
  
Pegausmon landed nearby, and TK got off and walked toward Puppetmon cautiously. "Umm...I guess you are surrending Puppetmon? Puppetmon?"   
  
Puppetmon did answer, and barely raised his head to acknowledge TK's prescence, he was breathing heavily.   
  
"Y-You okay?" Tk asked, not believeing his concern for the Dark Master, he looked down. "Oh my..."   
  
TK saw that Puppetmon had been impaled on the tree, by a big low branch, and TK realised that Puppetmon was dying.   
  
"I'm sorry..." TK mumbled. "But you were going to hurt my friends..."   
  
Puppetmon struggled to speak. "Wasn't TK....was playing...they...my friends...all I wanted was...f-f-f-f-"   
  
Puppetmon slumped, and exploded as his Digital Energy vanished and Puppetmon was gone.   
  
TK could scarecly believe what he head. "Puppetmon was PLAYING with the guys?!"   
  
"Yeah...thats right TM!"   
  
TK turned around and saw the others and their Digimon, not looking at all impressed.   
  
"G-Guys..." TK walked foward. "It w-was an accident...I didn't realise..."   
  
Kari shouted at TK. "All he wanted was to be our friend! And you...killed him!" Tears welled in Kari's eyes as she ran off in the oppisite direction, crying.   
  
"Hey Kari! Wait up!" TK called after her, breaking into a run.   
  
"Kari!" Davis and Gatomon also called but Ken stood in their way.   
  
"Huh? What are you doing Ken?!" Davis protested.   
  
"Look guys..." Ken insisted. "Trust me, I think they need this..."


	5. To Plead for Forgiveness

"Kari! Kari!"   
  
Kari ignored TK's cries and slumped down on her kness, sobbing lightly.   
  
"Kari! There you are!" TK gasped coming through the bushes and slowing down. "Umm...you okay?"   
  
Kari turned around to her friend. "All he wanted was a friend TK...and now, because of it, he's gone!"   
  
TK sweatdropped. "Kari...I thought he was going to hurt you! It didn't occur to me he was....playing....when I last saw Puppetmon, he was pure evil! I would have never assumed he was good! See my point?"   
  
Kari wiped her tears away and stood up and faced TK. "But TK...you killed him!"   
  
TK bit his bottom lip and put his hands in his pockets. "That was an accident..I didn't mean to..."   
  
"But TK! It never occured to you he had refromed! Don't you believe in second chances?" Kari asked.   
  
TK held up hands. "Of course I do! But this was Puppetmon..."   
  
Kari looked away. "And that was a side I never saw to you before..."   
  
"What?"   
  
Kari looked at him. "The way you charged off...so determined to kill him because he was made from darkness!"   
  
TK sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't think I ever really explained to you before..."   
  
"Explain what?"   
  
TK sighed again and sat on a nearby rock. "How I feel about darkness...really...it was before you joined the Digidestined, well on File Island, we were fighting Devimon and Angemon-"   
  
"Yeah...Tai told me. Angemon sacrificed himself to save you...but he was reconfigred, right?"   
  
TK nodded. "Right...but it was life Angemon DIED saving me...back then, we didn't understand about reconfiguration and so it seemed like Angemon was killed saving my life..." He then looked up. "And so, I swore I'd prevent that from happening to anyone I care about...and when I saw Puppetmon-"   
  
"You thought he was going to hurt me." Kari finished.   
  
"Yeah..." TK stood up. "Look Kari, I am SO sorry for jumping to conclusions, and well I'm not sure I can forgive myself...could you maybe, hopefully forgive me?"   
  
Kari walked foward and hugged TK. "Your one of my best friends TK, I could never stay mad at you forever!"   
  
TK smiled. "Still friends?"   
  
Kari smiled back. "Always!"   
  
"Aww...cut it out TS! You'll ruin my chances!"   
  
The two broke from thier hug and saw Davis and the others standing there.   
  
"You okay now Kari?" Gatomon asked.   
  
Kari nodded. "I'm fine."   
  
Patomon flew over and landed on TK's shoulder. "I sorta feel responsible TK...do you forgive me?"   
  
TK smiled. "It's alright Patomon...it was a fatal accident...and I'm sure Puppetmon would forgive you if he could."   
  
"I think we all forgive TK and Patomon..." Ken said, turning to the others. "Right guys?"   
  
The others all mummered in agreement.   
  
*   
  
One week later....   
  
TK walked towards the tree where Puppetmon had died, clutching a boquet of flowers and a huge mallet, which, unlike Puppetmon, had somehow, had not been reconfigured.   
  
TK looked at the mini cross put there by Kari, with the words : 'Dedicated to the memory of our friend, Puppetmon. RIP'. On the tree behind it, was a mini-mural with drawings of the Digidestined and their Digimon playing with Puppetmon, with a sunny sky, and drawn quite well by Patomon.   
  
TK layed the flowers by Ken's and Yolei's boquet, and laid the mallet against the cross. He paused for a moment...and then spoke.   
  
"I'm sorry Puppetmon, I don't know if Virus Digimon get reconfigured or not, and I hope, wherever you are, you can forgive me. Thank you for making me belive in second chances, even for the most evil of Digimon...perhaps I understand you guys a bit better now..."   
  
TK finished, and then turned around and walked off.   
  
  
End.


End file.
